1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a combined shift control for a change speed gear transmission and a two speed axle for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shift controls are known for vehicles having a two speed axle by which the number of available driveline speeds can be doubled from the number of speeds provided by the transmission. Thus a driveline with a change speed gear transmission with, for example, four forward and one reverse speed may, with the provision of a two speed axle, be doubled to provide a total of eight forward speeds, a reverse speed, and a creep gear. The prior art controls typically utilized a shift lever or the like to control the transmission and a separate lever, rotary valve or button control to control the two speed axle.